User blog:Kaiser of Metcalfer99/Update: a song of Procrastination, Slings and Jon Bernthal Roar Grunting
I apologise for being away for a awhile and not finishing my Landsnkecht vs Mughal fight. I will eventually write the fight up but not right now, any way I’am updating my season 1 roster by replacing the Indoraptor vs Future Predator fight with Comanche vs Hittites. Note: also I’am curious on why you guys do not like the Sling, a Sling is both a deadly and useful weapon. Even a guy in armour would still have to worry about lead sling bullets being hurled at them, for example at Battle of Mount Gindarus when Parthian Cataphracts and their leader were butchered by Roman Slingers. It just confuses me when you guy’s say that the Sling is useless. Any way here is a preview for my next fight: Frank Castle (MCU) vs Rukh (Star Wars: Disney Canon) which shall be up soon. Frank Castle: aka the Punisher, a man hell bent on riding the world of criminals who refuses to die (A group of mercenaries are gunned down by roaring man with a white skull on his chest) vs Rukh: Grand Admiral Thrawn’s personal assassin and enforcer of Imperial Law (A grey, almost chimpanzee looking humanoid leap onto a Rebel soldiers back before snapping his neck) ——————————————————————————————————————— The pink bolts of electricity came closer with terrifying speed and yet he still could not free himself from his bounding. Rukh was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it, it would be a bad death with it all being the fault of that Kriffing Lasat. The electricity enveloped him in a almost loving embrace as a almost magical form of pain coursed through his body, but as if with a snap of a finger the blinding pink was replaced by a deep purple and his screams replaced by the screams of many, many poor maddened souls then replaced by black and surprisingly enough, rain. Looking up he saw he was no longer in the power station let alone Lothal, instead he was on the banks of a large body of water surrounded (by his standards) modest skyscrapers. The pain was gone, the screams were gone as well the smell of burning flesh, all of it replaced by cooling rain. Getting up he was surprised to find his weapons intact and on him, a surprise to be sure but not an unwelcome one and with that he went on his way to find shelter. Clambering over walls and fences he eventually came to a sheltered doorway surrounded by garbage cans, which Rukh had no qualms about going through for food. Searching through the bags he found a treasure trove of left over food all for the taking, happily munching his way through the spoiled food he just noticed the opening of the door and resounded “oh what the fuck”. Spinning around he saw a young Asian man with a cigarette reach for his firearm, not wanting to die eating spoiled food Rukh leapt with the ferocity of drugged up Chimpanzee. Category:Blog posts